The overall objective of the Biostatistics Core is to provide support for the currently proposed projects and for the planning of future related projects. Support will be provided to researchers in the Indiana University Multipurpose Arthritis and Musculoskeletal Disease Center and to others who are conducting research related to arthritis and other musculoskeletal diseases. The specific functions of the Biostatistics Core are to provide support in: 1) study design and sample size estimation 2) data entry and management 3) statistical analysis 4) interpretation and presentation of results